prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Fletcher
Matthew James Fletcher (Jim) (Episodes 040-256) is Deputy Governor at Wentworth Detention Center. He was once an officer in the army, fighting in Vietnam. Jim Fletcher - Deputy Governor Jim Fletcher arrived at Wentworth Detention Centre to take over the role of Deputy Governor from Vera Bennett which she was none too pleased about. Having served in the army, and also at Pentridge Prison, Jim came across as a stern and no nonsense officer, unafraid to speak his opinion, but knowing when to follow orders from Mrs Davidson. He was there to do a job, and as far as he was concerned, his home life and work life were totally separate, meaning he sometimes came across as rude or abrubt to people who might take an interest or make conversation. It wasn't long before Jim softened up a little, and started to think of some of his colleagues as friends, also to treat the prisoners with more respect than he initially did, perhaps as a result of working in a womens prison, something he admitted he had no experience with. Although the prisoners nicknamed him "Fletch the Letch", as they often felt he was "perving" on them while supervising their activities, Fletch eventually came to be known as a firm but fair officer. Being the only male warder/screw for much of his time at the prison, on occasion, a prisoner would try to take advantage of him, something he refused to do, although technically he did sleep with an ex-prisoner, but in his defence, he was trying to help the police solve a robbery case, and he was in it for the reward money. During Fletch's time at the prison, he had a few stints as Acting Governor, with varying results. His first time for example, had the prisoners protesting over tighter security, and new regulations, as well as the fact that Chrissie Latham was allowed a transfer to Wentworth, much to Meg Jackson's horror as well. Known Family *Parents: (Names Unknown, deceased, car crash) *Grandmother: (deceased, natural causes) *Wife: Leila Fletcher (deceased, letter bomb) *Sons: Matthew Fletcher, Nicholas Fletcher (deceased, letter bomb) Jim's grandmother raised him from the age of 7, after his parents were killed in a car crash. As there are no mention of brothers or sisters, one can only assume Jim was an only child. Jim was seperated from his wife Leila when he was transferred to Wentworth, but it's not known for how long. It's hinted that Leila and Jim no longer love eachother but stay friends for the sake of the children. Jim does eventually move back in and the two get back together when one of his sons starts getting asthma attacks more frequently. Leila is also happy to have him back to have a man around the house, except for when Geoff Butler, and old army is in town to make Jim an offer. It is Geoff who eventually kills his family in a letterbomb that was intended for Jim. Friends Meg Jackson Meg ended up being one of Jim's good friends, however they did get off to a rocky start. On their first meeting, they clashed over what should be stopped, and what could be overlooked, and he even made a sexist remark. Later, during a time as Acting Governor, he deemed himself too busy to look over two new transfer arrivals, one of whom was Chrissie Latham, someone Erica would have sent away. As a result, Meg threatened to resign if something were not done about it. As time went on, the two put their differences aside, and were comfortable to socialise with eachother even if only in the staff room. Eventually the two were good enough friends that Meg was able to give Jim a spare room for the night so he could avoid fellow officer Janet Conway, who he was having trouble with at the time. Geoff Butler WAS a friend of Jim's, and turned up to offer him a job overseas training mercenaries, however Geoff tried to threaten Meg Jackson and Jim one night. Fortunately Jim disarmed him. Due to the trial, Geoff was put on probation and unable to leave the country. Feeling Jim had ruined his life, Geoff plotted to kill him. When he failed, he simply tried again a few episodes later, but was eventually shot dead by police. Terry Harrison Terry and Jim, served together at Pentridge, with Jim happy to have another male officer, and a friend to talk to. Jim knew well enough to know Terry's reaction to most things, and knew him well enough to place a bit with him involving Vera Bennett, whom Terry ended up dating and proposing to. Notable Storylines *Taking an interest in Joyce Martin's hot money and sleeping with an ex prisoner in order to get it. *Failing miserably as acting governor *Recieving a visit from army friend Geoff Butler who eventually ruins his life. *Affair with Caroline Simpson. *Ruining a chance for promotion. *Dealing with aftermath of the death of family. *Meeting Sarah Forrest, aka Jacki Nolan an ex prisoner. *Involvement with Michelle Parks *Forced into acting governor position after Erica Davidson's kidnapping. *Involvement with officer Janet Conway. *Promotion to governor of Beechmont. Random Facts *Jim is around 35 years old when he first appears in the show. *Jim has a fear of blood, which is sometimes forgotten for the sake of a storyline. *Jim went on a couple of dates with Vera Bennet. Category:Screws Category:Protagonists